Minireena
:Were you looking for Ballora or Ballora Gallery? :If you are looking for her counterpart that appears in Custom Night, please go here. Minireena is one of the antagonists from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance The Minireenas are small, feminine mannequin-style animatronics. They are very small with bald mask-like faces, pitch black eyes (with amber eyes in their jumpscare) and a smiling mouth with no teeth. Their bodies are simple in design without toes (but they do have fingers, as seen in the spinning gif below), mainly just being a tan torso with a white tutu which is removable (as shown when they climb into the springlock suit). They have bendable joints on their ankles, knees, hips, shoulders, elbows and wrists along with a larger upper chest and a rotatable neck. They strongly resemble the Puppet from FNAF 2. Role in Sister Location Night 1 The Minireenas are seen dancing beside Ballora on her stage. Night 3 They are seen holding Ballora's body parts on her stage. Night 4 The Minireenas will attempt to crawl into your springlock suit and jumpscare you while you try to keep the springlocks wound. Custom Night There are two versions of Minireena in Custom Night. Minireena 1 will try to drain your oxygen by tampering with oxygen canisters. You can stop them by administering a controlled shock. There are three of them all together. Minireena 2 will distract the player by covering up their screen and impeding their vision of the office. They also laugh, making it more difficult to hear Ballora's music. Five can appear at the most and they cannot be stopped. Trivia *BidyBab and Minireena are the only characters who are not on the presumed party schedule. *The Minireena's are one of the smallest characters in the entire series. *Minireenas & Bon-Bon are the only animatronics from FNaF:SL that don't have 5 fingers. *Minireena and Ennard are not shown in the game's trailer. * The Minireenas seem to be the "minions" of Ballora, as they are always on her stage and appear to be unfinished miniature version of her. * In Ballora's extras screen, the Minireenas seem to be arranging themselves to spell "BABY". * There is an easter egg in which a hologram of a Minireena can appear in the Primary Control Module. *In Night 4 if the springlocks completely unwind, you will still die with the Minireena's jumpscare. **This could be because the animatronics want the player's body as a disguise, therefore not wanting it to be crushed in the suit. *The Minireenas seem to be very strong for their size, as they are seen holding up Ballora's parts in Night 3. *Minireena has a voice actor job description. However, there's no voice for the Minireenas in the game. *The Minireenas strongly resemble the Marionette. *The Minireenas seem to multiply as more than 4 crawl into the springlock suit in Night 4. *Minireenas can be seen in the background of the "GET BACK ON YOUR STAGE. NOW." teaser *Like Bon-Bon and Bidybab, Minireena has no eyebrows. *Bon-Bon and Minireena are the only animatronics that has no separate, moving faceplates, meaning they don't open up their face when jumpscaring. *If you look closely at the Minireena's close up you can notice a round ball connected to a big cylinder behind the mask. *Minireena doesn't seem to have an endoskeleton, like the Marionette. *In Night 4, the Minireenas don't seem to be wearing their tutus. *Minireenas can probably fix animatronics as they are holding Ballora's parts in Night 3 then we finally see a fixed Ballora on Night 4. *In the Custom Night, they dissolve oddly similarly to the way Baby dissolves when she dies in the Circus Baby Minigame. Gallery NOWBrightened.png|The only picture of Minireena. Minireena.jpg|Minireenas spelling out Baby's name. Minireena Photo 2.png|Minireena close up. Minireena Right Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up left. Minireena Jumpscare.gif|Minireena's Jumpscare. Minireena Left Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up right. Minirena dance.gif|Minireena Dancing. Minireena.png|Minireena's full body Minireena_bright_test.png|Brightened for clarity.|link=Minireena Twirling.gif|Minireenas dancing with Ballora on-stage. Minireena_Attack.png|Minireenas carrying Ballora's Body parts on Night 3. Minireenas Drain Oxygen.png|Minireenas trying to drain oxygen. Minireenas Cover Screen.png|Minireenas trying to cover your screen. MinireenaCN.png|Minireena's Image as seen on the Custom Night Menu. Category:Sister Location Category:Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Band Members Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Female